Olimar's Days
by Giga Hand
Summary: Join in the cracky,random adventures of Olimar and even other smashers if you want in send me your author charater enjoy. I guess you could say self insert. Now accepting OCs.
1. Olimar

A/N Hey guys Im here with a random, cracky story for yall ;D. Got this idea from

Disclaimer: If I owned SSBB or Nintendo that be sweet.

It was a fine spring day at the smash manor. Falco got drunk and is beating the living crap out of Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon is showing of his moves, Crazy Hand is planning to steal Kirby's cupcake. But all of that had nothing to do with the story. Now time to get to the piont.

The front door opens to reveal a tiny midget..erm small person named Olimar at his side were three ugly, akwardly covered carrots... oh I mean Pikmin. "Come my loyal children as we go for a walk!!" The tiny space captain declared.

"Hey Gary should we follow this creep?" The red one asked confused because he was born just 10 second ago.

"Uhhh yeah man I bet if I pull this guys strings right I can make hime clean up my poop" The purple one said. The red one nodded his head in agreement.

So Olimar and his pikmin walked and walked and walked for hours. Finnally finishing his trek across the street then an obese penguin carring a hammer wearing a robe fell on the Pikmin. "AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhAHHHHHHHH It BURRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNSssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111!!!!!ONE!!!!!!!!!!111Eleven." The pikmin said as they then turned to ghost and went to the flower garden in the sky.

Olimar then got on his knees and screamed as loud as his little lungs could yell."THEY HAD SO MUCHH TO LIVE FOR!!!!!!!" The space captain wailed."I will avenge you my beloved vegatebles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The fat penguin then got up and dusted himself off. "Sorry ther son all is good with the neighborhood" King De De De said not really caring. Olimar then looked up and glared at the extra, extra large king.

Olimar then glared intensley at the fat king while epic music played in the backround. KingDeDeDe just stared stupidly back at the captain." Whats wrong lil feller I got something on my face?" Olimar still glared at him his glare getting more intense by the second. KingDeDeDe then grabbed his head."WHAT THE FU....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!ONE!! Before he could finish the curse word his head exploded into many tiny pieces.

Later that same night Master Hand called the smashers to an important meeting."Listen hear you stupid dolts I have bad news" The hand then took an deep breath somehow."Our beloved KingDeDeDe has died." All the smashers didnt really care and you could hear a cricket chirp.

Olimar then pushed the hand off the stage. "MY fellow idoits my pikmin Iny and Gary have been murderd!!!!1!" The smashers then started throw PokePoop and Maxim Tomatoes at him.

Then Kanye West came up and kicked the space captain off the stage. "Imma let you finish but Beyonce had the best music video of all time!!!" Bowser then came and set the gay fish on fire.

Olimar sent invatations to every smasher to go to the funaral but only Rob came. "...THey nevr did drugs, were straight 'F' students..." The midget cried out while wearing a glittery dress. Rob was so bored he short circuited and died.

Olimar went to his room to go act all emo and stuff. Then a loud booming vioce came from the sky "Get Over it you stupid emo kid"

"W-Who are you?!" Olimar squealed. "And i aint EMO"

Then a gaint red and black hand came floating down.. that is till the rope lowering him down snapped and he came falling down. "OWIWE OW MoMMY IT BUURNNS!!!!!!111111!!!!ELeven!!" The hand cried like a big fat cry baby

"Hey I Dont cry im too awesome for that crap" The Author of this fic said breaking the fourth wall by pointing at the above paragraph.

"SSSOooooo who are you" Olimar asked again.

"I am the author of this fic Giga Hand!!!11!!" Giga said.

"So you made all of this happen?!!!" Olimar asked angrily.

"Yeah pretty much" The hand shrugged(I will never know how). "You can make more pikmin dolt"

"Oh yeah I can!!!" He said while pluckin out 2 more pikmin.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there it is send in feedback and tell me what you think.

Giga Hand


	2. King Dedede

Chapter 2 KingDeDeDe

AN: All right here comes chapter 2

* * *

It was yet another fine day at the Smash Manor. King De De De waddles up the very first step of the stairs that led to upstairs. Right then and there he wiped all the sweat that stuck to his body and threw his coat,The coat then landed on Marth. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH This STINK is UNBEARAble!!!!" Marth squealed like a whiny middle school girl as Martha then fainted rather dramiticlly."Oh I can see the white light hey it's Grandpapa..."

The fat king then waddled up two more stairs as he then collasped from hunger and great tiredness."OI! those their three steps really took a lot energy outta me son.." The king said to himself he then took his hand and reached under one of his many fat flabs and pulled out a Red Bull and ate the whole can. Suddenly he grew very small chicken wings. "Oh gee Red Bull really do give yah wings"

Suprisingly, the wing could carry all of the - "OVER 90000!!!!!!" Said Vegeta - pounds of fat the penguin had. Wait a second did I just get interupted. " Yeah I did. I Vegeta princess of all saiyains" But little do Vegata know I made him say 'princess' because I'm making this fic This fic is mine!!! I then threw Vegeta outta here because this isn't his fandom.

Now back to the real story. KingDeDeDe was close to the final 20 stairs. "WOOh Im so close to the room!!" The king hollered then his wings dissapered. He then falls down and as he fell he made a gigantic earthquake that desrtoyed the whole mansion. As all the walls fell Ike was shown in the bathroom sleeping on a tioilet. He then grabbed a newspaper to cover himself (fangirls of Ike go wild). Samus was taking a shower then as her wall fell down she was exposed as Snake and Captain Falcon tried to ( but failed terribly) get a touch or peek.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111!!!ONE!!" The king cried as he was so close but still so far. Wario then was walking past with a ton of food he stole from the kitchen, then the penguin or maybe mutated chicken tried to inhale the food but then was kicked the way by Kirby as the puffball inhaled all the food, laughed at the king, and walked off.

END

_______________

Well what did you think? Liked it Hated it tell me in your reviews.


	3. The Evil Force of Birthdays

Im back from my who knows how long vacation from FF s now I give you all a extra long chapter of Olimar Days.

-GH-

'Today is going to be the best day ever.' A certain ugly sickly green redhead king of an all woman tribe thought to himself. Suddenly Ganondorf broke the fourth wall with a Warlock (coughFalconcough) Punch and then proceeded to inflict ungodly amounts of pain on this poor, stupid author of this fic.

After he tore off all the fingers the gigantic golden right hand he then force fed it to Link for no apparent reason. "Yep I still have it." The wizard said to himself , He walked to the main dinning room for his brunch because he slept through breakfast.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GANONDORF!" Peach, Bowser,King DeDeDe and some random Koopas and Goombas yelled. But Ganon did not like being startled and blew up the Dinning Room along with everyone and thing in it except hom of course.

In a few rooms over you could hear Master Hand wail about how that costed him 50,000 Smash Coins. After about five seconds the dinning room and everybody and thing was some how revived. Ganon at that time noticed three things 1)The 100 birthday cakes with 100 candles on them,2)The sign that said 'Happy Birthday'and 3) the glares everybody was giving him. If looks could kill that day would broung demons from the depths of Hell and every body would get Rickrolled, Then a there would be huge party that every body was invited to filled with drinks and chips and then everybody would break out in carmell dancing untill everybody exploded. All the great wizard could do wass smile an sheepish smile and "Oopsie. My Bad."

But then he felt an emotion he never felt before extreme Anger! "HOW DARE YOU MORTALS TRY TO CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY!" He roared that every living thing stopped what they were doing, fell silent, caramell danced and than jumped on his pet rabid old lady but broke it to pieces because of his weight. So he pulled out his blade and an grenade launcher and went on a destructive rampaged that lasted- "OVER 9000!" Vegeta screamed and then proceeded to break his scouter that made Master Hand go on a rant about music,kids these days and spilled milk- years and that made even Giga Bowser and Arcues cry.

-GH-

Whew that was probaly the best chapter I made so far.

Also I do Not own anything cept Me and this fic everybod and thing is property of its respectful owners


End file.
